new_millennium_modfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom
|image1=ENG.png |capital=London |ideology=Social Democratic(2000), Conservative(2014 through 2016) |faction=NATO }} Information General The of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is a major country in Northern Europe. It borders Ireland in the West. Starting Values and Ideas The is a member of NATO in the 2000, 2014, and 2016 start dates. In all start dates, the starts with the following ideas: * Permanent UNSC Member(+0.15% Administrative Power gain, Can create factions) * Queen Elizabeth II(+0.05% Stability) * European Union Member (+10% factory production, +10% cheaper advisors, -0.05% Administrative Power gain, +25% war goal justification time) * Commonwealth of Nations Member(+0.02% Administrative Power gain, +10% war goal justification time) Political Parties * Labour Party(Social Democratic): 46% support. Led by Tony Blair. (Led by Ed Miliband in 2014 and Jeremy Corbyn in 2016.) * Conservative Party(Conservative): 31% support. Led by William Hague. (Led by David Cameron in 2014 and 2016.) * LibDems(Social Liberal): 16% support. Led by Charles Kennedy. (Led by Nick Clegg in 2014 and Tim Farron in 2016.) * UKIP(Reactionary): 3% support. Led by Michael Holmes. (Led by Nigel Farage in 2014 and 2016.) * Greens(Progressive): 0% support. Led by Caroline Lucas. (Led by Natalie Bennett in 2014 and 2016.) * Socialist Party(Socialist): 0% support. Led by Peter Taaffe. * LA(Libertarian): 0% support. Led by a random leader. * Windsor(Monarchist): 0% support. Led by Elizabeth II. * NF(Nationalist): 0% support. Led by Tom Holmes. (Led by Tony Martin in 2014 and 2016.) * CPB(Communist): 0% support. Led by Robert Griffiths. * BNP(Fascist): 0% support. Led by Nick Griffin. (Led by Adam Walker in 2016.) * IPB(Islamist): 0% support. Led by David Musa Pidcock. (Led by a random leader in 2014 and 2016.) National Focus Revitalize Westminster * The first line contains two branches; "Stimulate the Economy" and "Political Reform". * The first branch focuses on the 's industry, while the second focuses on politics. * The second branch contains two branches; "Expand the Home Office" and "Expand the Foreign Office". The first allows the to do either "Focus on Freedom" and gain stability in exchange for administrative power, or "Focus on Security" and gain administrative power in exchange for stability, while the second focuses on foreign policy, allowing the to either focus on the EU, focus on the Commonwealth, or focus on isolationism. The Fate of Britain * The second line focuses on ideology. * It contains two mutually exclusive branches; "Democratic Tradition" or "A New Way". * The first branch allows the to stay democratic. It contains three mutually exclusive branches; "European Integration", in which the focuses on the EU, "Cautious Collaboration", the 's balanced path, and "Separate from Europe", in which the leaves the EU. * The second branch contains two mutually exclusive branches; "Go Left" and "Go Right". Through the first branch, the can become communist and abolish the monarchy. The second branch allows the to go down two mutually exclusive branches; "Empower the Throne" and "Empower the State". The former allows the to become an absolute monarchy, while the latter allows the to either become a Nationalist or Fascist regime. Her Majesty's Armed Forces * The third line focuses on the British military. * It contains three branches; "The British Army", "The Royal Navy", and "The Royal Air Force". * Each branch focuses on the army, navy, and air force, respectively. Category:Countries Category:Major Countries Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:Countries with unique national focus trees